Where am I?
by Sylvyria
Summary: What happens when Train andd the gang end up in our world with a weird bunch of kids who don't know what they want or need to do and especally help the gang get back to where they belong?
1. Chapter 1

Black Cat FanFiction

New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat; it belongs to the respective owners

This will be my second fanfic so I need all the help I can get. Thank you!

Now onto story

Chapter 1

Where am I?

~ Train P.O.V. ~

I was walking back into the hotel we were staying in when I heard a weird noise.

"Sven! Eve! Come here a sec!" I call.

"What is it Train?" Sven says when he walks out.

"What's that noise?" Eve asks.

A blast of white light comes out of nowhere totally freaked me out for sec because I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then I blacked out.

~ Sylvyria P.O.V. ~

I was sitting in my room watching some Black Cat when a bright light totally blocked my screen. When the light went away I saw the infamous Black Cat lying on the floor of my room. My room has black walls with a silver water design on them. My floor is carpet so it shouldn't have hurt Train too much, but what the hell? Why is Train on the floor of my room and where is the rest of the gang? Seriously!

~ Train P.O.V. ~

I woke up on a carpet in a house. That couldn't be right. I was in the alley behind the hotel we were staying in. I slowly get up and see a girl in black pants and a silver shirt that had embroidered black wings on the front.

"I see that you're awake, Train. How are you doing?" a voice said.

I reach for my prized gun Hades to notice it's not in its holster, "Where's my gun girl? Who are you? And Where am I?"

"That's a lot of questions. I have your gun up there," I point to a shelf sitting above my head, "I don't feel like having a gun pointed at my head. My name is Sylvyria. You're at my house. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine. I want my gun back." I growl at her.

"You could be nicer you know." Sylvyria gets on top of her bed and pulls down my gun. "This is heavier than it looks."

"I know. Now can I have it back Sylvyria." I ask nicely.

"Call me Sylv," she smiles, "here's your gun." She hands me back my gun.

I make sure everything is in check on my Hades. Sylv didn't do anything to it, it's in one piece. Now I have to find my friends. But wait, where am I?

A/N: I don't really have any ideas for this so please help by reviewing. Thank you.

Train: Seriously where am I?

Sylv: My –

Me: *grab Sylv and cover mouth* You'll find out later Train.

All: Bye R&R please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

New World

I don't own, if I did it would be very different

Now onto said story

Chapter 2

Explanation Time?

~ Train P.O.V~

"Okay you're going to explain this and if you don't explain fully I'll hurt you in some way." I say sternly.

"I know about as much as you do Train. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Sylv says shaking her head.

_Damn, this is bad_ I thought. Neither one of us knew what had happened, or how. Now I need to find Sven, the princess, and anyone else who got trapped here.

"I can tell you this though. The place you're at is not Japan but America and you're in California at my house. You're friends could be anywhere."Sylv says calmly, making me shiver at how calm she is in this situation.

Sylv picks up a phone and dials a number.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Calling a friend who was watching Black Cat at the same time I was."

I wonder why it mattered if her friend had watched Black Cat before or after I got here. Wait! What is Black Cat? A TV show or something?

Sylvyria was on the phone with her friend when I heard her say," So Sven's at your house. What a cowinky-dink Train's at mine. Be over here at 2. My parents ain't home, on a business trip. My brother is going out with his friends so I have the time to kill and we won't get in trouble."

"SVEN!"

"Quiet Train!" Sylv hissed at me.

Sylv hung up. "Looks like you heard the Sven part. Well my friend will be here at 2. It is 1:30 right now so we have a half hour to kill. Wanna play Wii?" Sylv asks.

"What's Wii?" I ask.

"A game console. You play things on it."

"Oh. Sure then"

We went into her living room. There was a coffee table in the center of the room, a TV in front of it, the things called game consoles were on top of the TV. There was a fire place on the right wall, next to it was a piano, on the other side was a bookshelf filled with manga and books.

I had noticed some manga books stacked neatly in her room too. Oh I need to ask what Black Cat is.

"Hey Sylv-"

"Yes Train?"

"What's Black Cat?"

"It's a show, and it will confuse the crap outta you."

"O.K. I take your word for it."

We started playing the Wii. It was fun we played all sorts of different games. Then the doorbell rang in a series of beeps. Like this, beep, beep, beepbeepbeeeeep, bbbbeeeep, beep, beep, beep. Sylv turned off the Wii and walked to the door.

~ Sylv P.O.V. ~

The series of beeps came from my friend that just got here. I turned off my Wii and got the door. Not only did my friend bring Sven, but she brought her 7 dogs too. All seven dogs ran in at once, they found their spot in the living room and curled up to sleep. My friend walks through the door wearing her bright pink shirt with skull and crossbones on it. A pair of plain denim blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Heyya Sylv!" Karaniii calls as she hugs me to where I can't breathe. I manage to get her off of me in one piece.

"Hi Karaniii. Train this is my friend Karaniii. Karaniii, Train." I said.

Me: Yay! We met Karaniii

Sylv: She squished me

Train: That's funny Sylv.

Sylv: No it's not

Train: Yes

No

Yes

No

Me: Enough! Until next time readers. Oh and just so you know, I won't update now until I get at least 1 review. Until I get 1 review I'll be writing another fanfiction, it will be for Shugo Chara and called Kidnapped! Again?


End file.
